Ael
by Gwenetsi
Summary: [Post saison 4] Camelot vulnérable, bandits et voleurs déferlent sur le royaume. Arthur décide de se lancer à la poursuite d'un groupe plus violent que les autres et, bien sûr, les choses ne se passent pas comme prévues ! Aujourd'hui : Gaius se renseigne sur le Gardien, Merlin a une armure à polir et Gauvain n'est pas décidé à laisser ses amis tranquille.
1. Des bandits et des herbes

**Titre : **Ael

**Auteur :** Gwenetsi

**Statut :** En cours

**Série :** Merlin

**Saison :** Après la saison 4

**Résumé : **Camelot a été repris mais n'a pas encore retrouvé sa stabilité. Profitant de sa vulnérabilité bandits et voleurs ont déferlé sur le royaume. Un groupe plus violent que les autres vient à opérer près du château. Arthur décide de se lancer à leur poursuite et, bien sûr, les choses ne se passent pas comme prévues ! L'occasion pour Merlin d'en apprendre plus sur la magie et pour un chevalier de retrouver une vieille connaissance...

**Disclaim****er : **L'univers et les personnages de Merlin ne sont pas ma propriété.

**Note de l'auteur :** Première fic dans l'univers de Merlin. Tous les personnages devraient apparaître, mais certains seront plus présents que d'autres. J'espère que ça vous plaira. Arthur/Merlin amical, donc aucun slash. Et là, j'ai perdu 90% des lecteurs... ^^'

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><strong>Ael<strong>

.

Ce que nous avons fait ne sera pas perdu à tout jamais. Tout mûrit à temps et devient fruit à son heure.

Divyavadana

.

**Chapitre 1 – Des bandits et des herbes**

.

- Les geôles sont pleines, votre majesté, termina Léon après avoir rapporté les faits de ces derniers jours.

- Qu'on envoie les responsables des délits mineurs dans les villages autour de Camelot. Les récoltes commencent, davantage de bras sera le bienvenu. Que les autres soient condamnés comme les lois l'exigent.

- Ce sera fait, Sire.

Arthur fit signe au chevalier et aux autres personnes présentes qu'ils pouvaient se retirer. Debout, penché sur la carte du Royaume, il réfléchissait à la situation actuelle.

Malgré la reprise de Camelot quelques mois auparavant, rien n'avait été réglé. Profitant de la brève instabilité du royaume, bandits, voleurs et autres criminels du même acabit s'étaient multipliés. Des semaines de traques avaient permis de venir à bout de la plupart des bandes organisées. Trop exposés, ceux qui travaillaient seuls avaient rapidement repassé la frontière. Il ne restait aujourd'hui qu'une poignée de groupes dispersés dans le royaume que les chevaliers s'escrimaient à attraper. Encore de longues heures de traques en perspectives pour ses hommes et autant de travail pour lui au château. Il n'était pas sorti à cheval depuis des jours, accaparé par des réunions à n'en plus finir et de multiples décisions à prendre.

Le roi se laissa tomber sur son siège, épuisé. Il n'avait pas pu se reposer correctement depuis des jours. Son corps commençait à le lui rappeler. Il ne tiendrait plus très longtemps à ce rythme là.

Près de lui, Gwen posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

- Ce sera bientôt terminé, Arthur.

- Terminé ?

Il souleva une feuille couverte avec les ordres du jour sur chaque face, puis indiqua une pile de rapports.

- Il reste tant de choses à faire que je me demande comment nous en viendrons à bout.

- Nous ferons ça ensemble, comme toujours.

Le sourire de sa femme l'apaisa. Il prit sa main entre les siennes et y déposa un baiser.

- Que ferais-je sans toi, Guenièvre ?

Elle rit, amusée.

- Tu pesterais contre Merlin.

L'absence de son serviteur le ramena soudain à d'autres considérations

- Où est-il encore passé celui-là d'ailleurs ?

- Gaius avait besoin de lui, il te l'a dit ce matin.

- Ah, oui. Les herbes machin-choses à aller chercher.

- C'est ça.

.

Merlin en avait marre. Les herbes que lui avaient demandé de chercher Gaius aurait pu attendre une journée de plus. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de crapahuter dans la forêt aujourd'hui.

- Fichues...

Mais il était incapable de se rappeler le nom des plantes qu'il était venu chercher. Il se souvenait en revanche parfaitement de leur apparence, ce qui suffisait pour remplir sa mission.

Cueillir des herbes, voilà une mission passionnante s'il en était. Mais le médecin avait été intraitable, il irait aujourd'hui. Sauf s'il préférait récurer leurs appartements de fond en comble. Merlin avait choisi les herbes.

À être dehors, il échappait au moins au courroux d'Arthur. Le roi était d'une humeur massacrante en ce moment. Il pouvait comprendre. Il y avait tant à faire que le sommeil était un luxe qu'il ne pouvait plus se permettre. Gérer tous les problèmes était aussi épuisant pour son corps que pour ses nerfs. Il n'en voulait pas à Arthur, mais il avait hâte que tout soit terminé.

Le soudain silence lui fit lever ses yeux jusque là fixés au sol. Les oiseaux ne se taisaient pas comme ça d'habitude. Le vent semblait lui-même avoir décidé d'éviter l'endroit. Pas une feuille ne s'agitait. Il fronça les sourcils, quelque chose n'allait pas.

Merlin avança prudemment jusqu'au sommet de la colline à la pente douce qu'il était en train de grimper. Il se figea en découvrant l'autre versant.

Des corps jonchaient l'herbe rase de la clairière. Il en compta cinq baignant dans une mare de sang. Personne d'autre n'était présent aux alentours, il s'approcha.

Ce n'était plus que des cadavres. Les corps des cinq hommes étaient froids. Il reconnut aux entailles les marques d'épées sur trois d'entre eux. Les autres étaient percés de flèches. Il frissonna.

Un rapide examen lui confirma qu'ils avaient été dépouillés de tous leurs biens. Aucune bourse ou objet de valeur n'était visible nulle part. Il reconnut l'un des visages et devina à leurs vêtements leur identité. La bande de voleur avait sévi dans les villages autour de Camelot récemment. C'était une des rares qui aient échappé aux chevaliers. Et à lui même, puisqu'il les avait accompagnés lors d'une de leur sortie pour les capturer. Il les avait ratés de peu.

Tel est pris qui croyait prendre. Les voleurs s'étaient faits volés à leur tour. Mais leurs adversaires étaient bien plus agressifs qu'eux, plus que la plupart des occupants des cachots au château.

Merlin soupira. Il devait rentrer à Camelot avertir le roi au plus vite. Si des assassins se baladaient dans les environs, il fallait au plus vite les arrêter. Sauf qu'il n'avait toujours pas les fichues herbes de Gaius et qu'Arthur ne le laisserait pas aller les chercher après son rapport.

Il réfléchit. Il pouvait bien faire un petit détour pour aller les chercher avant de regagner le château. Les voleurs étaient morts après tout, rester plus longtemps ici ne leur ferait rien. Leurs meurtriers ne devaient pas se trouver encore dans les parages, ç'aurait été stupide. De toute façon, il saurait se défendre s'il les croisait.

.

- Léon !

- Oui, Sire ?

- Je veux qu'une escouade armée se tienne prête à m'accompagner. Nous allons débusquer ces hommes.

- Sire, je ne crois pas...

- T'ai-je donner la permission de parler, Merlin ?

- Non, mais...

- C'est ce que je me disais aussi.

Merlin leva les yeux au ciel. Quand il était comme ça, autant parler à un mur. Près de lui, Gwen eut un air compatissant.

- Ne t'en fais pas, il ne lui arrivera rien.

- Ce n'est pas pour lui que j'ai peur, Gwen. C'est pour moi ! Je n'ai pas envie de...

- Merlin ! tonna Arthur depuis l'entrée de la salle. Je ne te paye pas à rêvasser !

- Vous me payez ? répliqua le serviteur d'un ton faussement surpris.

Gwen retint un rire tandis que Merlin rejoignait Arthur et que continuait la joute verbale. S'il n'existait pas, il aurait fallu l'inventer.

.

Ce n'était qu'une ombre. Elle se mouvait entre eux sans qu'ils la voient, sans qu'ils lui prêtent attention. Une femme ? Un homme ? Ils auraient été incapable de le dire. Ils ne voyaient qu'une silhouette qu'ils oubliaient bien vite.

Elle poursuivit sa route au milieu des villageois. Les uns haranguaient les autres. Les enfants courraient. Le soleil tapait fort. Elle n'apercevait rien de tout ça.

Des années avaient passé depuis son dernier séjour dans le royaume de Camelot. Cela aurait bien pu faire quelques jours tant les souvenirs étaient vivaces. L'ombre se rappelait de tout, des bonnes comme des mauvaises choses. Surtout, elle se souvenait de l'arrivée d'Emrys.

Quelques battements de paupière chassèrent ses pensées. L'ombre n'était pas là pour ça. Pas seulement. Emrys n'était qu'une partie de l'équation. L'importance du jeune homme, bien que supérieure à d'autres personnes, n'était pas la raison de son retour. Ou pas la seule.

Une silhouette se dessina au milieu de chemin, produit de son imagination. L'ombre la chassa. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'être distraite par une chimère quand ils se rencontreraient bientôt.

Ses yeux se levèrent vers l'horizon. En proie à un sentiment d'urgence, elle obliqua vers l'est. Ils avaient besoin d'elle.


	2. En difficulté

C'est un **plaisir de vous voir suivre** cette histoire. ^_^ J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira ! Aujourd'hui on retrouve Merlin et Arthur face à quelques **problèmes.**

De nouveau merci pour vos reviews ! **chrystelle B, ****Philoutubs**** : **Merci pour les mises en alerte ! J'attends vos avis. :)**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2 – En difficulté<strong>

.

C'était un crétin. Un crétin royal, certes, mais un crétin quand même.

Merlin jura de toutes les manières possibles sans qu'un mot franchisse ses lèvres. Donner l'impression à leurs assaillants que les insultes leur étaient destinées n'était peut-être pas la meilleure chose à faire. Pas quand dix hommes armés jusqu'aux dents étaient sur le point de vous tuer.

Honnêtement, la situation aurait pu être pire. S'ils avaient été séparés du reste des chevaliers, Arthur et lui avait tout de même gardé le meilleur d'entre eux. Avec Gauvain, les chances qu'ils y passent étaient déjà beaucoup plus faibles.

Elles auraient aussi été plus grandes si un sorcier n'avait pas fait partie des rangs ennemis. Sorcier qui appartement ne portait pas les gens de Camelot dans son cœur, qu'ils aient des pouvoirs ou non de ce qu'ils avaient compris.

Merlin aurait préféré qu'ils ne réussissent pas à retrouver la bande. Ne pas y arriver aurait cependant été de la mauvaise volonté de leur part. Il avait suffi de suivre les cadavres pour arriver jusqu'à eux. Merlin ne comptait pas faire partie des prochains.

.

Il cherchait comment agir sans qu'on découvre sa magie quand les autres donnèrent l'assaut. Par réflexe, Merlin brandit son épée. Arthur et Gauvain se lancèrent dans la bataille, veillant à ce qu'il reste entre eux deux. S'il était reconnaissant à ses amis de le garder ainsi en sécurité, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de les en maudire en silence. Comment pouvait-il avoir recourt à la magie avec eux aussi près ?

Avec résignation, le magicien se lança à l'attaque. Il ne valait peut-être pas les chevaliers, mais il savait quand même se servir d'une épée. Le premier de ses assaillants s'en rendit vite compte quand la lame affûtée entailla son avant-bras sur une bonne longueur.

Ils auraient pu les vaincre facilement si un sorcier n'avait pas fait partie de leurs rangs. Retiré du lieu de l'affrontement, l'homme lançait sort sur sort et divers projectiles étaient sans cesse lancé dans leur direction, par le haut le plus souvent. La présence de ses compagnons l'empêchaient d'agir plus directement, il ne pouvait risquer de blesser les siens. C'était une bonne chose, ils arrivaient ainsi facilement à éviter les divers branches et pierres qui visaient leurs têtes.

Profitant d'une accalmie, Merlin utilisa sa magie pour retourner à l'envoyeur quelques uns de ses lancers sans se faire repérer. Il ne put pas faire plus, ni vérifier l'efficacité de son action. Deux types à l'allure patibulaire s'étaient soudainement mis d'accord pour le réduire en charpie. Il eut toutes les peines du monde à les contrer. Arthur regardait sans cesse vers lui, utiliser la magie était de nouveau proscrit.

- Merlin !

Le cri d'Arthur, aussitôt suivi de celui de Gauvain, n'empêcha pas le choc sur son crâne. Il s'effondra sur le sol, les yeux à peine ouverts, à demi-conscient.

La suite se passa comme dans un rêve. Il vit une silhouette s'approcher arme en main. Les sons lui parvenaient atténués et il ne discernait pas le sens des mots qu'il entendait prononcés.

L'épée qui devait transpercer son cœur stoppa sa course à bonne distance de son corps. Il vit une autre arme, plus effilée, la détourner. Mais ni Arthur ni Gauvain n'en était le propriétaire.

La solide poigne des deux hommes le leva de terre. Il commençait à reprendre ses esprits. Ses bras passés autour des épaules de ses compagnons l'empêchaient de retourner à sa position précédente. Il reconnut le roi à sa gauche, le chevalier à sa droite. Autour d'eux les bandits avaient presque tous disparus. Restaient deux cadavres au sol et trois hommes se battant contre son mystérieux sauveur un peu plus loin.

Malgré la douleur dans sa tête et la difficulté à raisonner, Merlin constata deux choses. La première qu'ils devaient la vie à l'arrivant qui avait permis de renverser totalement la tendance du combat. La seconde qu'Arthur et Gauvain ne lui arrivaient pas à la cheville. La silhouette vêtue de cuir paraissait danser plus que combattre. Elle jouait avec ses ennemis, faisait durer le combat plus que nécessaire.

Enfin elle mit fin à la joute. Des armes volèrent, les bandits s'enfuirent. L'épée retrouva son fourreau, entre les épaules de son propriétaire. Ou plutôt de _sa_ propriétaire.

Un visage féminin leur faisait à présent face. Merlin sentit ses compagnons se tendre. La femme hocha légèrement la tête pour les saluer, puis se retourna et les quitta sans un mot. Le magicien sentit Gauvain prêt à courir après elle.

- Non, dit Arthur, c'est inutile.

- Mais, sire !

La voix de Gauvain avait quelque chose d'étrange. Le roi ne le remarqua pas, mais vit bien en revanche sa volonté de rattraper leur étrange allié. Il lui ordonna de tenir Merlin pendant qu'il allait chercher les chevaux pour l'en dissuader.

Le chevalier obéit bon gré mal gré. Merlin ne manqua pas le regard qu'il posa sur l'endroit où la femme avait disparu. Quelque chose lui disait que l'intérêt de son ami pour elle était tout autre que des explications sur l'aide qu'elle venait de leur apporter. Il ne parvint pas à réfléchir davantage. Sa tête le faisait atrocement souffrir. Il perdit connaissance.

.

- Un crétin. Vous êtes un crétin.

La voix du magicien était faible, ils l'entendirent tout de même.

- Merlin, s'enquit Gaius en s'approchant pour vérifier son état, comment te sens-tu ?

Le jeune homme porta une main à sa tête bandée avec une grimace. Il avait l'impression que tous les forgerons de Camelot s'étaient donnés rendez-vous dans son crâne pour jouer de l'enclume. Auprès du lit sur lequel il était étendu, Arthur, Guenièvre et Gaius le fixaient avec inquiétude.

- Vous, dit-il en pointant du doigt le roi, vous êtes un crétin.

Arthur n'avait pas besoin de plus pour comprendre de quoi il parlait. Ils auraient pu y passer sans l'aide de l'inconnue. Il avait eu peur en voyant Merlin s'effondrer et il ne la remercierait jamais assez pour l'avoir sauvé.

- Gaius, êtes-vous sûr que le coup n'a pas causé des dommages ? demanda-t-il non sans une pointe d'ironie. J'ai l'impression que Merlin a besoin de soins.

- Crétin, répéta l'intéressé.

- Un séjour au pilori est peut-être le seul remède.

- Arthur ! s'exclama Guenièvre.

Le roi se tut. Sa femme n'avait pas apprécié le récit de leur sortie. Eux trois séparés des chevaliers à cause de son empressement à attraper les bandits, le combat peu glorieux ensuite, Merlin blessé... elle lui avait ordonné de dormir avant qu'une autre de ses idées stupides n'envoie l'un d'eux à la mort. C'était la peur de perdre son ami qui l'avait poussé à dire ça, mais il devait reconnaître une grande part de vérité. Il s'était lancé sur la trace des voleurs assassins sans vraiment réfléchir. Pour cette raison, il avait délégué à Léon ce travail dès leur retour. Lui se contenterait de gérer les problèmes au château avec Guenièvre et de rattraper le sommeil qu'il avait en retard. Pour diriger, il avait besoin d'avoir les idées claires.


	3. Le sorcier

**Aujourd'hui,** nous retrouvons le **trio du chapitre précédent, le fameux sorcier et la mystérieuse femme**. De quoi en apprendre un peu plus sur certains !

C'est la première fois que j'ai plus de mises en alerte que de **reviews** sur une fic. C'est perturbant. ^^' Enfin j'espère que cette suite vous plaira. **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 3 – Le sorcier<strong>

.

- Nous les avons repérés, sire.

Merlin soupira à la phrase de Léon qu'il redoutait d'entendre depuis l'attaque deux jours plus tôt. Arthur avait agi intelligemment pour une fois, il ne s'était pas relancé aux trousses des assassins sitôt son serviteur réveillé. Il avait laissé ça à ses chevaliers pour se contenter de prendre du repos et reprendre en main avec Guenièvre les affaires pressantes au château.

Sa bonne résolution tint deux jours. Dès qu'il entendit Léon, le roi se redressa et Merlin ne manqua pas son regard déterminé. Un instant plus tard, c'était officiel, ils repartaient à la chasse aux bandits.

- Les chevaliers peuvent s'en charger, sire, tenta-t-il tout de même de convaincre le roi. Rien ne vous oblige à y aller.

- Tu ne comprends vraiment rien, Merlin.

- Que vous adorez vous lancer sans réfléchir dans les ennuis ? Ah si, ça, j'ai fini par le comprendre.

- Merlin...

- Pourquoi devons-nous aller nous battre ? Pour des hommes pareils en plus ?

- Merlin, tais-toi et va seller mon cheval.

- Même lui a plus de jugeote que...

- Merlin !

- Oui, je sais. _Tais-toi !  
><em>

.

Comme la fois précédente, ils n'eurent aucun mal à mettre la main sur la bande. Même si cette fois-ci il leur fallut plus de temps pour les atteindre.

Sans surprise, ils refusèrent de se rendre et la bataille s'engagea. La présence des autres chevaliers permit rapidement de dominer les criminels. Un seul corps était au sol quand ils réussirent à les arrêter. Le sorcier n'était pas parmi eux.

- Sire, c'est une mauvaise idée, tempêta Merlin quand Arthur décida de lancer la chasse au sorcier.

- Nous devons l'arrêter, Merlin.

- Nous ne savons même pas où il se trouve !

- Au nord, il a peu d'avance sur nous.

- Et vous le savez parce que...

- Ses hommes viennent de l'avouer.

- Donc, vous voulez vous lancer à la poursuite d'un sorcier qui a tenté de nous tuer, qui a même failli réussir. Sans l'inconnue, nous...

- En selle, Merlin.

Le jeune homme leva les yeux au ciel mais obéit. Arthur fit signe à Gauvain de les suivre.

- Parce qu'en plus vous voulez que nous y allions à trois ?

- Deux. Tu ne comptes pas.

- Vous êtes complètement fou ?

- Mon offre pour le pilori tient toujours, Merlin.

.

Le sorcier arrêta son cheval dès qu'il comprit qu'ils le rattrapaient. Il lui fit faire demi-tour et attendit qu'ils soient à sa portée.

Gauvain et Arthur chevauchaient en tête. Merlin n'eut aucune difficulté à dévier les attaques du sorcier sans que ceux-ci le voient faire. Pour eux, l'homme semblait simplement échouer à lancer des sorts efficaces. Les chevaliers pouvaient être naïfs parfois.

- Rendez-vous ! somma Arthur dès qu'il fut à portée de voix.

L'homme répondit par un jet de pierres qui les contraignit à mettre pied à terre. Merlin se retint de hausser les yeux encore une fois. Comme s'il allait se rendre pour se faire tuer ensuite dès le jugement de sorcellerie rendue. Arthur pouvait être encore plus crétin que crétin certains jours.

Les cailloux pleuvaient. Littéralement. C'était apparemment la spécialité de leur homme. Pas la plus agréable. Malgré le bouclier que Merlin étendit au-dessus de leur tête, certains parvenaient à les atteindre.

Ils n'étaient pas plus gros qu'une noix pour la plupart. À la vitesse où ils arrivaient, ils pouvaient bien être plus petits ou plus gros, ça n'aurait pas changé grand chose.

Merlin cherchait une manière d'attaquer le sorcier sans que ses compagnons y voient la marque de la magie quand cela se produisit. Un grondement déchira l'air. Les cailloux cessèrent de pleuvoir et le sorcier s'effondra, comme foudroyé. Problème, il n'y avait aucun nuage dans le ciel et ils n'avaient vu aucun éclair.

Ils s'approchèrent du sorcier à pas prudents. L'homme ne bougea pas et ils constatèrent très vite son décès.

- Que s'est-il passé ?

Personne ne pouvait répondre à la question du roi.

.

- Je ne comprends pas, Gaius, dit Merlin dès qu'il lui eut raconté les faits à leur retour à Camelot. Il y a eu ce bruit et il s'est effondré, mort.

- Ce bruit, dis-tu ?

- Comme un coup de tonnerre. Mais sans orage.

- La magie était à l'œuvre.

- Oui, mais ce n'est pas ça qui l'a tué. Il... Une pierre se trouvait près de lui. Arthur pense qu'il a perdu le contrôle en entendant ce bruit et que la pierre lui a fracassé le crâne. Qu'elle l'ait tué, je veux bien. Mais il n'a pas perdu le contrôle, Gaius !

- Tu as dit toi-même que les pierres ne tombaient plus.

- Oui, le sort était terminé.

- L'hypothèse d'Arthur est donc plausible.

- Il aurait perdu le contrôle ? Non.

- Merlin, parfois les réponses que l'on cherche sont les plus simples.

- Je suis sûr qu'il n'a pas été distrait, ni qu'il a choisi d'arrêter le sort. Non, quelque chose ou quelqu'un l'y a contraint.

- Qui ? Quoi ?

- Je ne sais pas. Mais je trouverai !

.

La nuit était tombée depuis peu. Le temps était chaud. Pas une brise ne rafraîchissait l'air. Il avançait d'un pas sûr dans la clairière où avaient été découverts les cadavres il y a quelques jours.

Il traversa l'étendue d'herbe rase. La lumière de la lune éclairait suffisamment pour qu'il s'enfonce sans peine sous le couvert des bois. Il n'eut pas à marcher longtemps. Au détour d'un arbre, elle était là.

Silhouette vêtue de cuir, capuche rabattue sur le visage, la poignée d'une épée dépassait de son épaule droite. Elle patientait contre le tronc d'un immense chêne et se décolla d'un souple mouvement d'épaules dès qu'il fit un pas vers elle. Aucune surprise ne marquait ses traits. Elle savait qu'il arrivait.

Ils ne prononcèrent pas un mot. Il n'y en avait pas besoin. Il n'y en avait jamais eu besoin entre eux.

Sa main se leva et tomba le capuchon. Ses doigts effleurèrent son visage. Elle apposa sa joue contre sa paume, ferma les yeux un bref instant. Puis il l'attira à elle. Elle se coula dans ses bras. À sa place.

Il ne lui demanda rien. Il connaissait déjà les réponses à ses questions. Elle ne s'expliqua pas davantage. Il n'était pas temps pour ça. C'est à peine s'il entendit le « Je t'aime » qu'elle lui souffla à l'oreille. À peine aussi si elle distingua le sien quand il nicha sa tête dans son cou.

Leurs lèvres se trouvèrent enfin. Comme si les années n'étaient pas passées. Comme s'ils ne s'étaient jamais quittés.

- Gauvain...

Le baiser l'empêcha d'aller plus loin. Il n'était pas temps de parler. Il ne voulait pas savoir. Pas maintenant.

Il l'avait retrouvée. C'était tout ce qui importait. Le reste, il ne voulait pas y penser. Mais elle devait lui dire.

- Je reste pour un temps seulement.

Ses mains encadrèrent son visage. Il la dévora des yeux, fixa l'instant dans sa mémoire. Elle était là. Elle était avec lui. Pour un temps seulement, comme à chaque fois. Parce qu'elle était liée à la magie.


	4. La servante

La relation entre** Arthur et Merlin** a l'air d'être fidèle à la série. Et la relation entre **Gauvain** et la mystérieuse femme vous plaît. Que de **bonnes nouvelles ! **

Croisons les doigts pour que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaise aussi. **L'inconnue** arrive au château ! Peu de réponses sur son identité, mais ça arrive !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 4 – La servante<strong>

.

- Bonjour.

Le plateau que tenait Merlin faillit tomber à terre. Il rattrapa l'équilibre du pichet et de l'assiette posés dessus de justesse, aidé en cela par une main secourable. Main qui appartenait à la propriétaire de la voix qui l'avait interpellé.

- Ça va ? s'enquit-elle.

- Oui, oui, assura-t-il en gardant néanmoins une main sur le pichet comme s'il allait se soulever du plateau de sa propre volonté pour aller s'écraser sur le dallage.

Le serviteur osa enfin découvrir le visage de la jeune femme qui lui faisait face. Un peu plus âgée que lui, les cheveux châtains mi-longs, elle avait des traits avenants et un regard clair qui reflétait une véritable inquiétude envers lui. Merlin la reconnut avant même de voir l'épée dépassant de ses épaules et sa tenue de cuir.

- Vous !

- Moi ?

- C'est vous qui nous avez aidés dans la forêt.

Elle acquiesça comme si son acte était le plus naturel du monde. Merlin la détailla avec un œil neuf et un regard pour le couloir.

- Personne ne vient vers nous, dit-elle.

- Comment le savez-vous ?

- Appelle ça l'intuition.

Il fronça légèrement les sourcils. L'intuition était comme la chance, beaucoup trop associée à la magie à son goût. Mais il ne s'appesantit pas sur cette idée. S'il devait traiter de magicien tous ceux qui disaient ça, il n'existerait plus personne de normal dans le royaume.

Voyant qu'il ne se décidait pas à reprendre la parole pour poser une question sur sa présence, la jeune femme reprit :

- Je cherche les appartements de la reine. Peux-tu m'aider ?

Cette fois, le froncement de sourcils se fit plus franc. Son appréhension l'amusa.

- Je suis là pour entrer à son service.

Pour un peu, la surprise lui aurait presque fait lâcher le plateau une seconde fois. Merlin ouvrit la bouche pour demander des explications. Elle le devança en se présentant.

- Je suis Ael.

- Merlin.

- Le serviteur d'Arthur, c'est ça ?

- Oui. Mais comment... enfin pourquoi êtes-vous...

- Je suis venue à Camelot pour trouver du travail. Pour vous avoir aidé, le roi m'a proposée d'entrer à son service. J'ai refusé.

- Vous avez quoi ?

- Je préfère entrer au service de la reine. J'ai cru comprendre qu'elle n'avait pas de servante.

- Vous êtes une combattante et vous voulez devenir servante ?

- Quelle meilleure place pour protéger la reine ?

Logique imparable. Il en faisait de même avec Arthur.

- Quoiqu'il en soit, je suis au service de la reine Guenièvre désormais. Nous serons donc amenés à nous revoir. Le roi devrait tout t'expliquer quand tu le verras. Car je présume que c'est pour lui, dit-elle en désignant le plateau.

- Heu... oui.

- Peux-tu m'indiquer les appartements de la reine à présent ?

.

- Vous lui avez confié le rôle de servante de Guenièvre ?

La question de Merlin était plus rhétorique qu'autre chose, mais Arthur y répondit entre deux bouchées de son déjeuner.

- Elle ne voulait pas faire partie des chevaliers.

- C'est une femme que vous n'avez rencontré qu'une seule fois et vous lui donner un tel statut !?

- Rappelle-moi comment tu es entré à mon service, Merlin ?

- Ce n'est pas pareil !

- Ael nous a aidés, elle t'a _sauvé_. La moindre des choses était de l'aider en retour.

- En lui donnant ce poste ?

- Personne n'a convenu jusque là. Je suis sûr qu'Ael fera l'affaire.

- Gwen n'a jamais eu de servante. Elle n'en a pas besoin.

- Elle est reine maintenant.

- Et donc ?

- Je sais qu'elle n'en souhaite pas, mais Ael n'est pas qu'une servante. Elle sait se servir d'une épée.

- Alors vous l'avez engagée pour protéger Guenièvre ?

- Oui.

- Vous lui faites confiance ?

- Assez pour tenter l'expérience. Nous garderons un œil sur elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait fait ses preuves.

.

Après les présentations, Ael prit le temps de découvrir la chambre du regard. Elle le posa ensuite sur la reine, qui ne s'était pas privée pour détailler sa nouvelle servante comme celle-ci l'avait fait un instant plus tôt. La première impression était bonne pour l'une comme pour l'autre. Néanmoins Guenièvre n'aimait qu'à moitié l'idée d'avoir quelqu'un sous ses ordres comme elle l'avait été elle-même auparavant.

- Je sais quel est le rôle d'une servante, mais j'aimerais tout de même savoir en quoi consistera mon travail. À la façon dont vous me regardez, je doute de remplir toutes les tâches qui m'incombent.

Elle était vive d'esprit. Gwen sourit, elle lui plaisait.

- Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide pour m'habiller ou me peigner, mais tu rempliras les autres fonctions quotidiennes. Pour le reste, nous verrons au fur et à mesure.

- Cela me convient.

Sa réponse n'était pas sans rappeler celles de Merlin. Elle n'avait pas grand chose à voir avec ce qu'on attendait d'un serviteur. Si la suite lui donnait raison, et Gwen n'en doutait pas, elle se ferait vite à la présence d'Ael.

- Ton épée ne te quitte jamais ? interrogea la reine en pointant l'arme entre ses épaules.

- Je n'envisage pas de l'ôter même pour mon service, ma dame. Est-ce un problème ?

- Pas du tout. Je crois qu'elle est la principale raison à ta présence, n'est-ce-pas ?

- Le roi m'a chargée de vous protéger, confirma Ael.

- Prendras-tu part à l'entraînement des chevaliers ?

- Non, mais je viendrais à m'entraîner avec l'un ou l'autre d'entre eux régulièrement je pense.

- Si tu as des questions sur quoi que ce soit, n'hésite pas à me demander. Tu peux aussi en parler à Merlin, il saura te conseiller.

- Entendu.

- Pour le moment, je vais rester à mon bureau. Merlin s'est déjà occupé des tâches que tu aurais eu à remplir. Je n'ai pas besoin de toi avant ce soir. Profite de ton temps libre pour découvrir le château.

- Bien, ma dame.

.

- Merlin, soupira Gaius, ne reste pas planter là.

Un grommellement lui répondit. Le médecin retint un nouveau soupir. Décidé à comprendre ce qui c'était produit la veille avec le sorcier, le jeune homme restait plongé dans ses livres. Gaius désespérait de le faire quitter la table de travail.

- N'as-tu pas autre chose à faire ? Pour Arthur, par exemple ?

- Fini.

- Et la nouvelle servante de Guenièvre...

- Ael ?

- C'est ça.

- Elles sont ensemble.

- Merlin, j'ai besoin de préparer des potions.

- Hmm.

- J'ai besoin de place.

- Oui, oui.

- Merlin !

Sentant à sa voix atteindre les limites de sa patience, le jeune homme quitta sa place, non sans poursuivre sa lecture. Il était fermement décidé à trouver des réponses à ses questions.

.

- Comptes-tu rester sur le pas de la porte ou vas-tu entrer ? demanda Ael de la fenêtre sans jeter un regard en arrière.

- Comment fais-tu ?

- Tu me poses vraiment la question, Gauvain ?

Le chevalier secoua la tête et entra dans la chambre.

- Bien installée ?

- Je n'ai pas à me plaindre.

- J'ai appris que tu étais la servante de la reine.

- Surpris ?

- Plutôt.

- Je me suis surprise moi-même à avoir eu cette idée.

- Vraiment ?

- C'est la seule façon que j'ai trouvé d'être au château. Près de toi, ajouta-t-elle avec malice.

Gauvain jeta un regard inquiet vers la porte.

- Personne ne vient vers nous.

- Sûr ?

- Sûr.

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, cherchant à se donner une contenance. Se retrouver ensemble au grand jour était troublant.

- Personne ne saura, Gauvain, lui assura-t-elle. C'est mieux pour tout le monde si ça reste secret.

- Ça ?

- Notre relation.

- Oh !

- Toujours aussi à l'aise avec tes sentiments.

- Je ne suis pas...

- Perceval vient te chercher.

- Pardon ?

- Il est presque au bout du couloir, tu devrais sortir.

- Et ça aussi tu en es sûre.

- Je suis le Gardien. Tu te souviens ? Maintenant file.

- Ael...

- Ce soir, après le dîner, je suis libre. Et ma porte t'est toujours ouverte.

Un sourire enfantin étira les lèvres du chevalier. Il fit un pas en arrière et se retrouva dans le couloir. Un demi-tour plus tard il partait à la rencontre de Perceval, non sans manquer de tomber au passage pour la voir le plus longtemps possible dans la manœuvre. Cette fois, Ael éclata de rire.

* * *

><p>Des<strong> questions<strong>, un** avis**, des** envies**... **les reviews sont là pour ça**, n'hésitez pas à en laissez ! Et si** vous voulez la suite, demandez ! **Elle est prête et n'attend que vous pour être postée. ^^


	5. Elle et lui

**Merci à tous de suivre cette histoire !** Autant de lecteurs c'est super ! Si vous pouviez être aussi nombreux autant à donner votre avis ce serait parfait. ;-)

Je vois que la relation entre **Gauvain et Ael** vous plaît, on la retrouve aujourd'hui. **Merlin** n'est pas oublié non plus. Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 5 – Elle et lui<strong>

.

Merlin devait reconnaître que la servante de Guenièvre était ce qu'elle prétendait. Malgré toutes les occasions de nuire à la reine, Arthur ou un autre membre de la cour, elle n'avait rien fait. Elle s'en était tenu à son rôle de servante, faisant barrage aux inconvenants de son épée quand nécessaire.

Il ne parvenait pas à lui faire totalement confiance néanmoins. D'abord parce que rien ne lui prouvait qu'elle était vraiment de leur côté. Ensuite parce qu'il était certain qu'elle cachait quelque chose. Il voulait bien admettre avoir des tendances paranoïaques après tout ce qui était arrivé à Camelot. Le passé lui avait aussi prouvé que sa retenue lui donnait raison par la suite.

Même s'il se refusait à l'avouer, il doutait sérieusement qu'Ael veuille du mal au royaume. Mais ses craintes ne partiraient pas tant qu'il ne connaîtrait pas la véritable raison de sa présence au château. Ce qu'il désespérait d'apprendre un jour.

Ael était là depuis un mois déjà. Elle s'était plutôt bien intégrée et avait noué des liens avec une partie des habitants. Les autres serviteurs la respectaient et elle leur rendait la pareille sans s'être vraiment liée à eux. Elle entretenait en revanche des relations amicales avec les chevaliers, qui lui vouaient une admiration certaine depuis qu'elle avait tous battu tour à tour lors d'entraînements. Léon et Gauvain semblaient les plus proches d'elle. Elle venait souvent à discuter avec l'un ou l'autre au détour d'un couloir. Il ne voyait rien de mal à ça, mais il n'aimait qu'à moitié la relation qu'elle entretenait avec Gauvain. Gaius s'était moqué de lui à ce sujet. Être jaloux et avoir peur qu'elle lui vole son meilleur ami était particulièrement stupide. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Et puis il y avait cette petite voix dans son esprit qui lui disait que quelque chose n'était pas clair entre ces deux là.

Gwen la considérait comme une amie. Arthur restait sur ses gardes même si ses réserves tendaient à disparaître. Gaius l'appréciait mais restait aussi vigilant. On avait vu trop de traîtres ces dernières années pour lui faire confiance aussi vite.

Il passait sur les membres de la cour qui ne l'appréciaient guère. Une femme en arme servante de la reine était une chose qui ne passait pas. Ael ignorait les remarques comme si elles n'existaient pas. Elle n'était pas là pour s'en faire des amis. Si on exceptait les deux chevaliers et Guenièvre, les seules personnes qu'on pouvait qualifier ainsi étaient les enfants de la ville basse avec qui elle aimait s'amuser. Cette attitude en déconcertait plus d'un, mais elle rétorquait à qui voulait l'entendre qu'ils valaient bien plus à ces yeux que l'ensemble des occupants du château, Arthur et Guenièvre inclus. Cela faisait sourire Gwen, soupirer le roi et rendait Merlin plus perplexe envers elle qu'il ne l'était déjà.

.

- Cesse de faire les cent pas, Gauvain, tu me donnes le tournis.

Assise sur son lit, Ael regardait le chevalier parcourir sa chambre dans tous les sens. Ses allers et venues commençaient à l'agacer. Ils ne s'étaient pas retrouvés pour qu'il passe ainsi sa mauvaise humeur.

Gauvain suspendit sa marche le temps de lui jeter un regard qu'elle ignora. Il s'apprêta à dire quelque chose, mais renonça.

- Gauvain ! supplia la jeune femme. Arrête ça !

- Un an ! explosa-t-il et sur un regard noir de sa part continua sa diatribe un ton plus bas. Comment peux-tu rester un an seulement ?

- En théorie, je n'aurais pas dû rester un mois.

- Alors pourquoi ?

- Je t'ai dit que j'étais là seulement pour un temps.

Il s'adossa au mur face à elle et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. Le rappel n'était pas pour l'aider.

- Les temps sont calmes, reprit Ael. Je peux agir d'ici.

- Et dans un an, que se passera-t-il ? rétorqua-t-il avec cynisme. La guerre ?

- Non.

Elle n'en dit pas davantage, comme d'habitude. À vrai dire, elle ne pouvait pas dire grand chose. Elle ne voyait pas l'avenir et son avis sur le don de prophétie était tranché. Gauvain le partageait et ne voyait pas l'intérêt de lancer un débat à l'issue stérile.

- Gauvain, dit-elle avec calme, le Gardien doit toujours être en alerte. Rester à un endroit s'est affaiblir sa vigilance.

- Mais tu restes.

- La situation, d'un point de vue politique, est correcte. J'estime que la stabilité peut durer encore un certain temps.

- Un an ?

- À quelques mois près.

- Et ensuite, que se passera-t-il ?

- Je n'en sais rien.

- Mais tu partiras.

- Oui.

- Pourquoi un an ?

- Les dernières années ont été dures. Cette accalmie est la bienvenue. J'ai décidé d'être égoïste et d'en profiter. Pourquoi un an ? Parce que c'est un chiffre rond, c'est tout. Je partirai plus tôt si c'est nécessaire. Il est aussi probable que je m'absente à plusieurs reprises. Au lieu d'être toujours sur les routes, je reviendrai ici me poser. Tu n'es pas content ?

- Ce n'est pas la question, Ael.

Il évitait son regard. La contrariété et le sérieux qu'il manifestait en aurait étonné plus d'un. Ce n'était pas comme ça que le chevalier était vu par les autres. Mais Ael n'était pas les autres. Elle était la seule à qui il acceptait de montrer l'ensemble de sa personnalité.

- Gauvain, j'aurais pu ne pas venir ici ou bien ne rester que quelques jours.

- Je sais.

- Tu aurais préféré ?

- Non !

Il se détacha brusquement du mur pour venir s'accroupir face à elle. Il prit ses mains dans les siennes et capta ses iris clairs. Jamais il n'aurait préféré une telle chose. Elle le savait parfaitement.

Un an c'était long et court à la fois. Ce n'était pas tant le temps qu'elle resterait le problème, mais qu'elle finissait toujours par partir. Et la séparation était chaque fois plus douloureuse.

Il pouvait se perdre dans l'alcool ou les bras d'une autre femme, ça ne changeait rien. Sans elle, il n'était pas entier. Il n'était que l'ombre de lui-même. Son caractère infernal auprès de ses compagnons lui permettait de cacher ça, d'enfouir le plus loin possible le manque, la douleur. Il parvenait à tromper tout le monde dans ces cas là, sauf lui-même.

Il n'était pas du genre romantique. Elle ne l'était pas non plus. Mais les chansons des bardes résonnaient toujours d'une étrange manière quand l'amour en était le thème principal, pour l'un comme pour l'autre. Pour lui mourir d'amour était une idée stupide. C'était impensable, impossible.

Jusqu'à Ael.

Certains recherchaient leur grand amour toute leur vie, eux auraient tout donné pour ne jamais le trouver. Parce qu'elle était le Gardien de ce temps. Être ensemble ne pouvait pas durer. Sa charge l'obligeait à vivre différemment des autres. Il ne pouvait pas venir avec elle.

Ils avaient tenté l'expérience. Il s'était retrouvé impuissant à pouvoir l'aider. Leur lien l'avait empêché d'agir comme elle aurait dû. Le Gardien se devait de maintenir l'équilibre. Être liés c'était l'ajouter dans une équation fragile. Ils avaient refusé de l'admettre jusqu'à ce que la terre se déchire.

Ils n'en étaient pas responsables. Ce qui ne changeait rien au fait qu'elle n'avait pu rétablir l'équilibre qu'à son départ. Même si la séparation était une torture, elle ne l'empêchait pas d'accomplir son rôle. Gauvain aurait préféré qu'elle soit druide ou magicienne. Au moins, ils auraient pu être ensemble. Là, ils étaient contraints à toujours finir par se séparer.

- Tu es sûr de pouvoir rester aussi longtemps ? demanda-t-il.

- Non, mais je sais pouvoir partir à l'instant s'il le faut. Ne t'en fais pas, il n'y a aucun risque que tu m'empêches de remplir mon rôle. Nous ne sommes pas que tous les deux. Il y a une ville entière avec nous.

- Ce sera suffisant ?

- Oui.

Elle essayait du moins de s'en persuader chaque jour. Elle verrait avec le temps si elle avait raison. Elle l'espérait. Elle supportait de moins en moins d'être loin de lui. Il aurait menti à prétendre le contraire.

.

Quand ils se séparèrent quelques heures plus tard, ils se sentaient en paix avec l'idée de la séparation. À son approche, ce serait différent évidemment. Ils avaient décidé de ne pas y penser pour l'instant, de simplement profiter d'être près l'un de l'autre, de pouvoir être ensemble plus souvent.

Ael vit Gauvain rejoindre ses amis en sifflant. Elle se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas rire quand il manqua de percuter Merlin chargé des pièces d'armures du roi. Elle devait vraiment lui apprendre à regarder en face de lui plutôt que de penser à elle ou il allait finir chez Gaius avec quelque chose de cassé.

La pensée du médecin la ramena à la présence de Merlin. Elle le salua en le croisant dans le couloir et décida de le retrouver chez Gaius dès aujourd'hui. Elle devait lui parler. Remettre encore la confrontation ne ferait qu'alimenter toutes sortes de théorie qu'il avait déjà en tête.

Elle aimait bien Merlin. Elle reconnaissait en lui le grand Emrys tant attendu. Elle voyait aussi qu'il ne lui faisait pas totalement confiance. Elle ne l'en blâmait pas, mais elle était décidée à résoudre ce problème.

Le jeune homme était dans sa chambre quand elle arriva. Personne n'était aux environs. Quitte à parler à Merlin, autant faire une entrée en matière qui l'empêcherait d'esquiver la discussion et mettrait les choses au clair.

Ael croisa les bras et se mit face à l'étagère où Gaius entreposait ses potions. En un instant l'ensemble des flacons s'élevaient dans les airs et le meuble tombait au sol avec fracas. Elle venait de le remettre en place quand Merlin sortit de sa chambre. Les flacons lévitaient toujours. Pas une seule fois ses yeux ne s'étaient éclairés d'or.

* * *

><p><strong>Pour la suite, suffit de demander ! Je prends aussi les avis sur ce chapitre. ^_^<strong>


	6. Gardien

**Vous vous souvenez du chapitre précédent ?** Merlin découvrait Ael devant des flacons en pleine lévitation.** Aujourd'hui, **vous allez donc apprendre** le pourquoi du comment. **^_^**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 6 – Gardien<strong>

.

Merlin eut un temps d'arrêt en sortant de sa chambre. Il avait pensé à beaucoup de choses produisant ce bruit, mais pas à _ça_.

Face aux étagères de Gaius se trouvait une Ael bras croisés le visage concentré. Et, entre les deux, des flacons lévitant dans les airs.

Il écarquilla les yeux de surprise, ouvrit la bouche dans un O muet.

- Merlin, appela Ael sans se retourner, sais-tu si Gaius a une préférence pour ranger les pots vides ?

- Je... bafouilla-t-il en cherchant à se ressaisir, il les met à sa hauteur, sur les côtés.

- C'est ce que je pensais.

Les pots en terre et quelques flacons de verre se posèrent sur les planches en bois.

- Voilà, c'est mieux, commenta Ael en lui faisant face. Tu ne trouves pas ?

Le jeune homme était trop stupéfait pour répondre à sa question. Il était aussi inquiet.

- Si quelqu'un...

- Ne t'en fais pas, personne n'est dans les environs.

Elle avait l'air d'avoir un sixième sens pour ça, à moins que...

- Vous connaissez la magie !

- Je ne suis pas la seule.

- Vous êtes une sorcière ?

- Non.

- Une druide alors ?

- C'est vraiment ce que tu penses ?

Honnêtement, il ne savait plus vraiment quoi penser.

Sans bouger, Ael chercha la table du regard. La carafe posée sur le bois s'éleva dans les airs quelques instants.

Merlin passa sur le fait qu'elle était inconsciente d'agir ainsi alors que n'importe qui pouvait entrer. Il devinait sa réponse : personne ne vient par ici. La seule chose qu'il retint fut son regard. Ses iris ne s'étaient pas éclairés d'or.

- Comment ?

- Il y a beaucoup de choses que tu ne sais pas encore sur la magie, Merlin.

Il en avait conscience. Il apprenait les choses au fur et à mesure. Mais ce qu'elle avait fait le dépassait. Il n'avait jamais rien appris de Gaius ou lu quelque chose à ce propos.

- Je vois que tu as beaucoup de questions, pose-les. Nous n'aurons pas de visite avant un petit moment.

- Comment le savez-vous ? Vous avez le don de prophétie ?

Étrangement, la mention d'un tel don lui amena une moue agacée qu'elle effaça très vite.

- Non, je n'ai pas ce _don_.

- Comment alors ?

- J'entends les esprits des autres.

- Comme les druides ?

- Tous n'ont pas ce pouvoir, mais oui.

- Alors vous pouvez me parler par l'esprit ?

_- Oui._

Elle n'avait pas ouvert la bouche.

- Ça peut être très pratique.

Il l'imaginait assez bien.

Ses pensées revinrent sur sa manière de faire de la magie.

- Vous n'avez pas prononcé de sort.

- Non. Tu n'en as pas toujours besoin non plus.

- Pour ce qui est élémentaire seulement.

- Moi aussi.

- Donc vous avez la magie ?

- Non.

- Je ne comprends pas. Comment est-ce possible ?

- Es-tu sûr que ce soit la question à poser ?

Il réfléchit. Non, il n'en était pas certain. En fait, avec elle, il n'était sûr de rien.

- Pose ta question, Merlin.

Il prit à peine le temps de la réflexion.

- Qui êtes-vous ?

Ael eut un franc sourire. Elle abandonna la stature debout pour aller s'asseoir sur le banc près de la table.

- Enfin, dit-elle, j'ai cru que tu ne poserais jamais la question.

Elle se servit à boire tout en l'invitant à s'installer face à elle.

- Je suis le Gardien de ce temps.

- Le gardien de ce temps ? répéta Merlin sans comprendre.

Elle acquiesça.

- Vois-tu, Merlin, il y a des gardiens pour beaucoup de choses. Pour le voile séparant notre monde et l'autre notamment.

- Et vous êtes gardien du temps.

- Pas du temps, de _ce_ temps. C'est très différent.

À son visage, elle pouvait voir qu'il ne comprenait pas.

- Je suis en charge de ce temps, c'est-à-dire de ce monde la durée de ma vie. À ma mort, un nouveau Gardien prendra le relais comme je l'ai fait par le passé.

- En quoi consiste votre rôle ?

- Je maintiens l'équilibre.

- Entre quoi ?

- Tout.

Elle resta pensive, rassemblant ses pensées pour expliquer les choses au mieux à son compagnon.

- Merlin, quand la magie est à l'œuvre, tu le sens, n'est-ce-pas ?

- Oui, mais il faut que ce soit près de moi.

- Sauf en cas de grands bouleversements.

- C'est ça.

- Les Gardiens entendent même ce qui se passe de l'autre côté du monde.

- Et vous arrivez à rester calme ? Entendre tout ça...

- Je suis le Gardien de ce temps, Merlin.

- C'est supposé tout expliquer ?

- Oui.

- Admettons, pourquoi vos yeux ne brillent pas quand vous utilisez la magie ?

- Nous n'avons pas le même rapport à la magie. Je ne connais que des bribes de l'ancienne langue. Même si je voulais l'utiliser pour lancer un sort, ça ne marcherait pas. Je ne suis pas magicienne. Je ne suis pas une partie de la magie comme toi, je n'ai pas accès à la magie comme les magiciens. Mes _pouvoirs_ sont limités en ce sens.

- Alors quel est votre rapport à la magie ?

- Tu as dû entendre qu'on dit d'Arthur et de toi que vous êtes les deux faces d'une même pièce ? C'est une comparaison qui revient souvent.

- Je...

- Je sais que tu es Emrys, Merlin.

- Oh !

- Donc, je disais que tu dois connaître cette comparaison des deux faces d'une même pièce.

- Oui.

- Eh bien, je suis celle qui maintient la cohésion du métal dont elle est faite, elle ainsi que toutes les autres pièces de ce temps.

- Ce temps serait une espère de grand coffre contenant des milliers de pièces ?

- C'est à peu près ça.

- Alors vous avez un impact sur la magie ?

La question était plus rhétorique qu'autre chose. D'après ses explications, elle en avait fatalement un.

- Je te l'ai dit, je maintiens l'équilibre.

Un idée traversa l'idée du magicien. Il détailla la femme en face de lui d'un œil neuf. S'il avait raison...

- Vas-y, l'encouragea-t-elle.

- Si vous le souhaitez, vous pouvez priver ce monde de la magie ?

- Si je faisais ça, je détruirais ce temps.

- Mais vous le pouvez, n'est-ce-pas ?

- Au prix de ma vie.

- Donc vous le pouvez.

- Je suis le Gardien de ce temps, Merlin. Je peux amener le chaos si j'en romps l'équilibre.

- Je comprends mieux comment vous faites pour être si calme. Vous n'avez pas le choix.

- On a toujours le choix. Le calme est seulement un impératif de ma charge.

- Si vous vous mettez en colère, Camelot risque d'être détruite ?

- Non.

- Ça me rassure.

- Mais vous auriez droit à la plus grande tempête de tous les temps.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors, ces explications ? Des idées sur ce qui va se passer maintenant ?<strong>


	7. Connexion

Cette **suite** s'est sans doute fait attendre, mais l'absence de retours sur l'histoire ne motive pas à poster vite. Donc si vous voulez le prochain chapitre rapidement, vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !

Après les explications entre Ael et Merlin, c'est au tour de **Gaius** de vouloir en savoir plus sur la jeune femme. On retrouve aussi deux chevaliers et un rappel au sorcier du début. Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 7 – Connexion<strong>

.

Ael terminait de refaire de lit de la reine quand on entra dans la pièce. Elle posa les coussins à leur place et se redressa pour faire face au médecin.

- Gaius ?

- Merlin m'a tout raconté.

- Je sais.

Gaius constata qu'elle n'était pas surprise, évidemment. Si elle était le Gardien actuel ce n'était pas étonnant.

- Qu'est-ce-qui vous tracasse, Gaius ?

- Êtes-vous connectée à Merlin ?

- Je suis liée à tous les êtres de ce temps, vous le savez bien.

Ce qui expliquait sa façon de savoir quand quelqu'un arrivait.

- Merlin...

- Ce n'est pas parce qu'il est Emrys que cela change les choses. Pour moi du moins.

Le médecin fronça les sourcils et attendit qu'elle poursuive. Ael soupira et croisa les bras.

- Que voulez-vous savoir, Gaius ?

- La connexion.

- Eh bien ?

- Qu'en est-il ?

- Vous avez entendu parler de la connexion mais vous ne savez pas vraiment ce que c'est en réalité, n'est-ce-pas ?

Son silence tint lieu de réponse.

- Le Gardien est connecté à tous les êtres de son temps, expliqua Ael. Je suis donc connectée à Merlin ainsi qu'à vous, mais ce n'est pas conscient. Le lien se manifeste en cas de déséquilibre. Si Merlin bousculait l'ordre des choses, ma connexion à lui deviendrait plus forte et je saurais instantanément ce qui se passe. Et pour répondre à la question qui ne va pas manquer de suivre, oui, c'est déjà arrivé.

- La connexion est davantage qu'un simple lien entre les êtres et le Gardien.

- Si vous le savez, pourquoi m'interroger à ce sujet ?

- Je veux comprendre dans quelle mesure.

- Pourquoi ? Vous avez peur que j'abuse de mon rôle ? Rassurez-vous, Gaius, ça n'arrivera jamais. Le Gardien est choisi pour sa personnalité. Vous n'avez pas à avoir plus peur de mes actes que ceux de Merlin.

- Bien.

- Mais je vois que ce n'est pas la seule chose qui vous inquiète.

- Je ne suis pas inquiet.

- Vraiment ?

- Pourquoi êtes-vous là, Ael ? De ce que je sais des Gardiens, ils sont solitaires, c'est un impératif de leur tâche.

- N'ayez crainte, ce n'est pas un entourage qui m'empêche d'agir. De plus, cette période est calme et le Gardien n'est pas requis.

- Vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question. Pourquoi êtes-vous là ?

- Parce que j'avais envie de me poser quelque part, de profiter d'instants de tranquillité, d'une vie normale. Pourquoi Camelot ? C'est ici que ce trouvent Arthur et Merlin. C'est une raison suffisante.

Ce n'était clairement pas la véritable raison, mais Gaius ne pouvait pas le savoir. Ael était passé maître dans l'art de la dissimulation. Il signifia d'ailleurs qu'il était convaincu d'un hochement de tête.

- Maintenant, reprit Ael, si vous le voulez bien, j'ai du travail qui m'attend. Guenièvre a pris l'habitude d'avoir une servante plus vite que ce que je pensais.

Gaius sourit au mot servante. Rien dans la jeune femme ne donnait l'impression d'une servante. Le décalage entre son emploi au château et son identité alimentait même beaucoup de conversations.

.

- Encore à polir l'armure du roi, Merlin ?

La question de Gauvain n'en était pas vraiment une. Merlin laissa échapper un soupir à fendre l'âme qui amena un rire au chevalier.

- Ce n'est pas un roi, c'est un bourreau, dit-il avec un regard désespéré pour le reste des pièces à polir.

- Je compatis, Merlin, assura le chevalier avec une tape amicale sur l'épaule. Nous compatissons tous, d'ailleurs. Pas vrai, Perceval ?

Le jeune homme en train d'affûter son épée leur jeta un regard qui en disait long.

- Arthur lui a fait mordre la poussière, expliqua Gauvain. Trois fois.

Perceval décocha un regard noir à son camarade pour la précision. Sa défaite à l'entraînement avait suffisamment de mal à passer pour qu'il n'en rajoute pas. Gauvain ignora l'œillade assassine et poursuivit sur sa lancée.

- Une véritable humiliation, commenta-t-il. Tu vois que tu n'es pas tout seul, Mer... Aïe !

Il porta une main à sa tête douloureuse que la botte lancée par Perceval n'avait pas manqué.

- Je compatis, Gauvain, se moqua Merlin. L'humiliation, c'est terrible à vivre.

Le chevalier regarda le serviteur, puis Perceval. La botte dans sa main reprit son chemin dans les airs vers son propriétaire, non sans frapper au passage celle de Merlin. Le jeune homme abandonna son ouvrage pour ne conserver que son chiffon. Ses yeux s'égarèrent sur la table à la recherche d'un projectile. Perceval évita la botte et attrapa la première chose qui lui passait sous la main. Les amis se concertèrent du regard, des sourires malicieux naquirent sur les visages. Et l'enfer se déchaîna.

.

Ael secoua la tête avec amusement. Inutile de chercher à contacter Gauvain à l'heure actuelle. Son compagnon luttait tant bien que mal contre l'attaque combinée de Merlin et Perceval fermement décidé à le ridiculiser à l'aide de quelque chose peu ragoûtant et, si possible, extrêmement nauséabond.

Au moins, il aurait une explication à donner à ceux qui lui demanderait ce qui lui était arrivé. Cela changerait de la semaine précédente où il s'était étalé dans la boue quand il l'avait vue passer près du terrain d'entraînement. Elyan cherchait encore comme il avait pu dominer le chevalier et l'envoyer à terre. Gauvain s'était pour une fois abstenu de trouver une excuse à sa défaite. Il préférait laisser les louanges à son camarades plutôt que de se couvrir de ridicule d'être tombé dans la boue pour avoir regarder la jeune femme un peu trop longtemps. Ael ne doutait pas qu'il finirait par se prendre une porte ou un mur avant la fin du mois s'il continuait comme ça. C'était flatteur, certes, mais elle préférait qu'il la regarde moins et qu'il reste entier.

Ses pensées se tournèrent vers sa rencontre avec le roi et Merlin. Le jeune homme cherchait toujours des réponses quant à la mort du sorcier. Il faudrait qu'elle songe à les lui donner. Elle ne doutait pas qu'il finisse par faire les connexions de lui-même mais, quitte à en parler ensuite, autant qu'elle lui apprenne les choses de vive voix. Il n'y avait pas grand chose à en dire de doute manière. En tant que Gardien, elle avait rempli son rôle et retiré à un sorcier son usage de la magie. Merlin trouverait sans doute sa façon de faire brutale mais elle avait choisi sciemment d'agir ainsi. L'homme aurait fini sur le bûcher, autant lui épargner une attente et des souffrances inutiles. La pierre sur son crâne lui avait ôté la vie sans la moindre douleur, elle y avait veillé.

Merlin aurait peut-être du mal à comprendre qu'elle ait fait ça. Mais elle ne pouvait pas permettre au sorcier de s'échapper. Elle savait aussi qu'il n'était pas possible de le ramener du bon côté. Il faisait partie des très rares personnes dont une vie entière ne suffisait pas à les rendre meilleurs. Elle regrettait qu'il existe encore des gens de la sorte, elle faisait tout pour l'éviter.

Elle pouvait compter sur les doigts d'une main le nombre d'irrécupérables, comme les avait surnommés un Gardien précédent. Il n'en restait qu'un à Albion, que son grand âge et sa vie d'ermite empêchaient tout problème. Si elle le disait à Merlin, elle doutait qu'il la croit. Ou peut-être n'était-il pas trop tard pour le convaincre que Morgane ne faisait pas partie des irrécupérables. Peste soit les prophéties stupides ! À cause d'elle, son rôle de Gardien était bien trop souvent compliqué.


End file.
